To Soar on Fierce Wings
by Rianyn Suki
Summary: Princess Minako is a gentle soul, who must take on the heavy duties of her sister. A mysterious rogue with no ties to his past must help a prince fufill his destiny. Two lives are about to be changed forever. (Kunzite + Minako)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any characters therein. 

A/N: Just started writing this for fun ^_^ I'd be grateful for any suggestions or comments, rants or raves!

Summary: The Princess Minako is a gentle soul, who must take on the heavy duties of her sister. A mysterious rogue with no ties to his past must help a prince fulfill his destiny. Two lives are about to be changed forever; their greatest challenge will be to love each other.

Prologue 

****

The fever wasn't breaking.

For six days the eldest daughter of the King of Venus had struggled for her life. 

And she was loosing.

But no one dared say it. 

The King had been by his daughter's side every night, his wrinkled hands encasing her smooth, pale ones.

He'd sung to her, his voice dry and gruff as he tried to keep the tears at bay. Just a little longer. She would surely awaken soon. And when she did, he would be beside her.

"Sire ...?" 

The King felt a soothing presence behind him. He didn't move from his position, which was knelt on the floor by his daughter's bedside. His hands were clasped in silent prayer.

He didn't respond. He didn't trust his own voice. He felt such anger and despair, it convinced him that if he were to open his mouth he might scream with it.

He didn't want anyone to see him this way. 

"Forgive me, Sire. But the priests are here."

The King stared blankly at his daughter. She lay so peacefully, her hands folded across her stomach. As if she were merely asleep. In a way, he supposed she was. 

A sheer veil hid her features, but the outline of her brow, nose and lips were visible; like a mask. The creamy bed sheets were smooth and unwrinkled. She adored anything silk. He'd made sure that her sheets were nothing but the finest, imported from the Moon itself. Maybe he truly was mad. 

"Shall I tell the priests that they are not needed today-?"

"No."

The King turned his head in the direction of his oldest friend. His voice softened.

"It would be disrespectful to send them away, after they have traveled so far. Send them in, Artemis."

"At once, Sire." The soothing voice replied gently. 

Artemis hesitated - still watching the King. His shoulders were slumped, and his head was bowed. Artemis placed his hand on the older King's shoulder. It felt bony and fragile. 

For a moment, he could feel the distress that flowed like an unstoppable current through the King. His pale eyes flickered to where the princess lay in a heated sleep, and not for the first time his heart sank with the deepness of his sorrow. 

A rough coolness touched his skin, and Artemis glanced at the worn hand which was now gripping his like a vice. The fingers were cragged and calloused, and were the color of earth. 

It was the hand of a King. 

It was a hand that had fought many battles, some won and some lost. It had been stained with blood, sweat and dirt. It was strong, and had secured stability for a Kingdom that known nothing but war. For all the years Artemis had been by King Ardor's side as a confidant, companion and trusted friend he had never once seen that hand waver.

Yet it could not stop the life from seeping from his daughter, no matter how hard he held onto her.

Artemis felt both his and the King's grip loosen. Silently, he slipped from the chamber and in a hushed voice that held both tears and reverence, he asked the priests to enter.

****

Her feet flew across the warm stones, her breaths heavy and deafening to her own ears.

She prayed that she wasn't too late. 

Ahead she could see shadows moving from the hall and into a chamber. They wore familiar robes, their faces completely hidden behind red veils. 

Her feet pounded silently, racing to meet them. Her heart raced, but she pushed her fears aside. One thought threatened to overwhelm her. 

Aisu is dying. My sister is dying.

Slipping past the rows of candles that lined the narrow corridor, she barely contained a startled gasp as a firm hand closed around her upper arm. She slid to a halt, barely three feet from the chamber door.

It was now closed, the robed figures inside. Whirling around on her heel, she met with a solid wall - that was her guardian.

"Artemis!!" she whispered, feeling the blood drain from her face.

He gripped her arm gently but tightly, as he guided her away from the door and into the darkness where the candles' soft light couldn't reach.

"Princess, I assume you have good reason for disobeying your father's instructions. And mine." His voice was a whisper, but severe.

"I want to see my sister," she answered heatedly, determined not to become intimidated. 

"So to hell with your instructions!! You lied to me! And I'm not leaving until I see my sister." 

The words poured from her like an angry stream. Never in her life had she spoken to her mentor this way.

She watched as Artemis's mouth smoothed from it's usual frown into a gentler line. A mixture of affection and pride shone from his eyes briefly, but soon faded to be replaced by unyielding 

resolve.

"The King does not wish to be disturbed."

Anger rang in her ears. Her father was keeping her from Aisu. 

How dare he. 

He wasn't the only one who wanted to help. He was being selfish, and stubborn. She bit back tears. 

It was happening again. 

Someone she loved more than life itself was dying, and she was forbidden to comfort them. To see them. The ground spun beneath her feet, and she felt slightly sick. 

She hated him. 

Her hands balled into fists, her vision blurry. She didn't realize Artemis had let go of her arm until both his hands grasped her tightly by the shoulders.

"It is for you own sake!" He shook her gently, trying convince her. But in the back of his mind, he knew she was right. 

"No!!" 

That same voice. That same strength. Artemis knew it so well. 

She was shaking her fair head. Her eyes locked with his, wet and burning with a fury he'd only ever glimpsed within her.

"It is for _his _sake. And I shall not believe anything you tell me. Not ever again!"

Her throat burned, but she would not cry. Stepping back from him, she met no resistance as his arms fell to his sides. He looked deeply wounded. It broke her heart to see his mask of formality crumble, and pain surface clearly within the lines of his face. She couldn't meet that gaze anymore. 

Too angry and riddled with panic, she raced for the chamber door. It was unlocked. Pushing it open, she was not prepared for what greeted her on the other side. 

The heady scent of incense filled her nostrils, and burned in her chest until she thought she would choke. A soft vibration floated through the air, barely audible. In the dim light, she saw the robed figures hover like ghosts around a bed. 

She recognized them immediately. They were priests. She had stepped into the room when she realized that the vibrations leaving goose bumps on her skin were their voices. 

Their faces were still curtained off, and their hands moved in slow circles over a still form that lay on the bed. The four priests shifted then, allowing her an unobstructed view. She didn't see her sister's soft face. The air grew too thick to breathe. The delicate form on the bed was wrapped in red linen. Her face was gone. Buried beneath the ceremonial silks. 

But this wasn't right. Where was her sister? She looked at the still form on the bed as if it were not there. 

__

Aisu?

A hand closed on her shoulder. 

The priests' chanting became muted. Her ears rang unnaturally. Yet somehow, she heard her father call her name. She looked at him numbly. This was a dream. She would wake to the sound of her sister's soft voice. 

__

"Minako .. Minako .. wake up ..."

The ground suddenly became solid again. It was like a jolt. The hand on her shoulder became two hands, then two arms. They held her tightly, turning her from the sight of her sister's lifeless body. 

Minako squeezed her eyes shut, and the feel of another's warmth seemed to release all the emotions that had been numbed only seconds before. 

Her sister was dead. 

She had been too late. For the second time in her life, she had not gotten the chance to say goodbye. 

King Ardor felt the tears brim in his aching eyes, as he watched his daughter hold onto Artemis frantically. 

He couldn't bare it. 

One daughter lay not three feet from him, but she was gone. He couldn't reach her. 

Yet he knew somehow that his younger daughter was even farther from his reach.

A/N: To be continued!! Kunzite will be making an appearance, in chapter three ! ^_^


	2. Chapter One: Gentle Flames

A/N: ' Maeror ' means ' Mourning ' in Latin. And thank you so much to KitSa, who was so kind and encouraging.. here's the first chapter for you!! ^_^

~ "I can see the lights in the distance  


Trembling in the dark cloak of night  


Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  


A waltz on All Souls Night..." ~

- Loreena Mckennitt, All Souls Night  


Chapter One: Gentle Flames 

****

Candles flickered softly within the dusky temple. Her hand trembled, but Minako continued to light each black wick.

It was the first night of _maeror, _when the mourning came to the temple to pray. It was also the night when spirits of the dead lingered underground, to hear the prayers for their happiness and peace. Then the spirits soared caespi, the surface of Venus, with wings of fire. 

The living must stay buried underground, where the air was breathable. But spirits could dwell on caespi, under a red Venusian sky.

Minako held her candle to the last black wick, which burst into an orange glow. She had been in the temple for the past few hours. 

Still, she couldn't think of a prayer to offer her sister. 

She felt guilty. 

Maybe the reason she couldn't think of one was because she didn't _want _her sister to soar to the surface. She wanted her to remain beneath the ground, with her.

Placing her candle back into it's holder, she stepped back from the wall of flickering drops that surrounded the maeror altar. 

Hung in the center of the altar was a circular mirror, made of a deep ruby brass. It's face was perfectly smooth and clear. Minako kept her head bowed. The mirror allowed the living to see the spirits that remained in the temple. 

A shiver ran up her spine. 

She was afraid. 

Her hands twisted and gripped one another as she stared at the floor. She had been brought before this mirror once before, when her mother had died.

She remembered she had been a little girl, who didn't understand why her mother couldn't be with her anymore. 

She'd reached up and held onto Artemis' hand as tightly as she could while she watched her elder sister light the endless candles that encircled the altar. 

She had been suddenly afraid. 

Her sister had stood tall and elegant, her long hair streaming behind her like a golden waterfall, her head bent in silent prayer. 

Aisu's shoulders remained steady, as she gazed into the glass. When it had been Minako's turn, she'd refused to let go of Artemis' hand. 

Aisu had knelt beside her and brushed the wet strands of hair from her cheek. Minako remembered the feeling of utter and complete love in her sister's touch. 

It chased the fears away. 

Reluctantly, she'd let go of Artemis and rushed into her sister's open arms. 

She lay her damp cheek on Aisu's shoulder, as the older girl rose with Minako in her arms. They'd looked into the mirror together. Minako hadn't seen any spirits, and she hadn't seen her mother. 

Only her own reflection, in the arms of her sister.

The memory faded as Minako rose her gaze to look into the smooth glass. Half of her heart expected to see Aisu beside her. 

But it wasn't Aisu. 

Artemis' slender face gazed at her from within the glass, his eyes shadowed with fatigue. His silver hair hung loose over his shoulders. Tiny golden beads were woven into the pale tresses. 

They were silent now, though they made a soft chiming noise when ever he moved. The sound was so familiar. 

Minako had played with those beads as a child, picking each one out and gazing at it with awe. She remembered he'd abided her curious hands with the utmost patience.

Her chest felt like it was being gripped by a cold hand. 

She loved Artemis.

She loved the way he knew now that she needed him, even though they were still furious with each other.

Not like her father. 

Her father never needed her. He would grieve to himself, if he could grieve at all. Artemis had always been the shield that blocked the harshness of life. But he couldn't protect her from death. 

Still, he stood behind her offering silent support. 

It hurt now to think of what she'd said to him earlier. His quiet eyes held more of her childhood happiness than anyone else. He was the only one who understood how deeply she loved, and hurt. 

She could feel his warmth wash over her back, giving her comfort. She wasn't alone. Her eyes drifted shut, and a prayer formed within her mind without effort. 

__

Aisu,

For your beauty

For your soul

I wish you wings as strong as your will 

Eyes with which to see our beloved mother

And ears so you may hear how much you are loved each day, for the rest of my life ...

When she opened her eyes, she saw a reflection. It wasn't how she'd imagined a spirit to look. As a child she'd always expected a winged bird, snowy white and floating through the air. 

It was Artemis, and herself.

__

A/N: Currently I'm working on Chapter three!! I've written Kunzite's entrance (Er...it's kinda odd, but I hope you'll enjoy it! ^^;;) As always, if anyone wishes to leave comments or critiques please do! 

__


	3. Chapter Two : Fierce Fires

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor the characters. I also don't own the quote I took from David Starkey's book, the title of which is printed below.^^

Chapter Two: Fierce Fires

"The times were indeed changing." - Elizabeth: The Struggle For the Throne

****

Her mouth whispered against his cheek. 

Her voice was frail, as if the slightest wind would carry it away. 

He'd inhaled the sweet scent of her skin, which was damp with perspiration. Her trembling hands shook within his, but he tightened his grip. He wasn't letting her go. 

Her lips felt dry against his skin, and her breath hot and faint. She was telling him to love. But how could he when she was slipping away? He'd argued, saying that if she was not with him he had no love to give. 

Her pale eyes were filled with sadness, and part of him hated himself for being so childish. He should comfort her. 

She was dying. 

His lips found hers only a moment before her breathing ceased, and her cool hand slipped from his. It was done. And he couldn't take back what he'd said. His gentle, passionate wife had left him. His soul was now torn in two. 

The half she took with her was lost forever.

King Ardor dug his hands into his thick, wavy hair. 

He was coming apart at the seams. He'd gained control over his emotions when his beautiful wife had died. 

For his children, and for his newborn kingdom. 

But his control was fraying, and splitting apart faster with each passing second. Perhaps he'd never gained control in the first place. 

Maybe he was cold and callous. 

But the pain burning in his chest screamed otherwise. A choked sob escaped his throat, the sound rough and harsh. 

Just as it left his lips, he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. The tears filled his eyes, his ears and his body but they didn't fall.

He raised his head to where the sky should have been. Instead there was orange mist. At that moment, he would have given anything to see the stars. To be out in the fresh air, and riding across the boundless land with Artemis again. 

Artemis.

The image of his youngest daughter broke through the barriers he'd assembled within his mind, and shattered them instantly. 

The look on her face bore into his very soul. He'd wanted to hold her. To shield her from the shock with his own body. 

But he hadn't.

He'd just stood there, helpless and drifting farther away from her trembling form. He called her name, but she couldn't hear him.

And in the end, she'd turned to Artemis.

Standing, Ardor began to stride through the rows of colorful flowers. He felt like a mad bull, blinded with anger. 

His garden became a blur. 

All that was clear was they way she held Artemis, burying her head into his chest like a lost child. And Artemis had wrapped his arms around her, as if protecting her from everyone in the room. 

Including himself. Her own father.

For forty years he'd trusted Artemis with his life. When he'd become King, and the people of Venus were united, Artemis had been at his side. A silent shadow guiding the body. 

He'd trusted him with everything. They'd shared everything. 

King Ardor stopped his march through the thick foliage, as if some unknown force was holding him still. 

He couldn't hate Artemis. But he could hate himself. 

"I thought I might find you here." A smooth, subtle voice said from the shadows.

Ardor let out a heavy sigh, which was mingled with exhaustion. His robed shoulders rose and fell, the shining royal pendant which lay proudly across his chest feeling like it weighed a ton. 

"Do you remember the stars, Artemis?"

"Yes, Sire."

Closing his eyes, Ardor floated within a black sea he could only find within his mind. He pictured tiny specks of light, surrounding a full moon. The moon was tinted gold. It was a sight that had kept his sanity intact throughout the ruthless war waged against his own people. 

As a soldier, he viewed the Earth as a means of winning the war; as a young man he'd fallen in love with Earth's wild beauty. 

"Endless. We had our entire lives mapped out within those stars. Even in that time of struggle when nothing came easily, or without sacrifice. What romantic fools we were." Ardor mused reflectively. 

Within the shaded alcove of trees, Artemis frowned. 

"We were as any young people thrust into circumstances beyond their control. We did what we had to in order to endure hardship. You may call it foolish and romantic, but I call it survival." 

"Yes ..." Ardor murmured almost to himself, as if he hadn't really been listening.

"We have endured, haven't we? So much time ...gone...lost .." 

Ardor looked lost himself, his gaze unfocused and wary. Artemis watched him intently, trying to decifer his friend's sudden change in mood. Ardor had always been an open book to anyone that knew him well, but lately the pages seemed to be wearing thin, the words dimming more and more. 

Ardor's regal tone brought the situation back into focus. 

"As soon as I return, we shall begin the necessary arrangements. Of course, we will have to make contact with Queen Serenity as soon as possible." 

The brief moment of sadness was gone from his voice, and he was now the proud and stern ruler of a Kingdom. Yet something lurked beneath the stately surface. Artemis could sense it, like a black cloud looming somewhere out of sight.

"I will take care of it." Artemis said, having already spoken with the Queen's advisors. No doubt by now they would have explained the situation to the Queen. 

Ardor grasped both hands behind his back in a satisfied manner. Artemis knew the gesture well. 

"Yes. Well, there's also my daughter. Have you told her yet?"

Artemis felt his heart sink. 

"No, Elis. I thought you should-"

"Should do _what _exactly??" Ardor shot back without warning, whirling about and ignoring Artemis' use of his given name. 

Artemis didn't waver under the look of anger in his friend's eyes. Ardor looked like a caged animal, just waiting for blood to be drawn. Artemis continued, guardedly.

"You should be the one to tell her this, Sire. She does not yet realize how much her life is about to change. Aisu was trained with the others from birth. Minako will not have such an advantage. It might be less intimidating, if it were to come from someone she trusts."

"Trust? _Me??" _Ardor waved his hand dismissively, as if the notion were insane. 

"She does not trust me. No, you must prepare her. We will win no ground with her if this comes from me." 

"You seem very sure of that, Sire ..." Artemis replied as he shifted closer, his tall lithe body the same as it had been over forty years ago. 

Ardor felt old, worn out and haggard in comparison. 

Even his voice sounded cracked and hoarse, while Artemis' still held it's youthful, velvety tone. 

Artemis' unique beauty had at one time left Ardor in wonder. 

He was the last of his kind. 

A creature of poise and grace, and the fiercest warrior Ardor had ever fought beside. He'd taught Ardor the art of survival. He reminded him that everything he'd achieved had come from the sacrifices of others.

But now, he didn't feel like any more lessons.

"Do not presume to analyze me, Artemis. I am not in the mood for your games!!" Ardor said vehemently, striding past the silent cat-man and back towards the palace. 

"You will tell the princess she is to be handed her sister's vocation, Artemis. Prepare her as best you can. Whether you do this on Venus or the Moon, I care not. Just get it done in time for the coronation. As your friend I do not ask for your approval. As your King I expect it shall be _done!!"_

Artemis watched his friend leave with an unwavering gaze. 

"You do not know what it is you ask of me, old friend ..."

He said quietly to the empty garden.

A/N: To be continued !! What ever will Artemis do when he discovers he's not the last of his kind? ^_~ Chapter three will be posted as soon as I fix it up a bit and add some garnishes! It's going to be a lot longer than the previous chapters, because it's going to focus on Mina and Kunzite ! Thanks so much to everyone that's reviewed!! It really motivates me! ^_^

Suggestions, comments and critiques are always welcome.. ^^


End file.
